


Like ice and snow

by redmustang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmustang/pseuds/redmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like ice and snow

Snow; it was cold, always changing, always moving, never subsiding unless its winds changed the currents, and always unpredictable.  
  
In the dead of the night, Akira remained restless, unable to fall asleep. Winter always seemed to leave Akira restless, fidgety, thinking, and quiet whenever he was alone with his thoughts. Tonight was no different. He had been in his bed thinking. The howling of the wind was what had brought him to the living room. The lights of the Christmas tree was what had him thinking, and it had been the ceasing of the wind and snow that lead him to wander outside in nothing but his pajamas, a jacket, and boots to keep his feet dry.  
  
It was freezing, but despite the cold weather, the snow had ceased; like a statue stood Akira in the snow. Unwavering, the teen stared around at the white world around him. Something about snow perked his interest at this hour of the night. Standing in the dead of the night with his thoughts, in the snow and cold, made Akira feel like he was the only one in the world left standing.  
  
Coming to such a realization made something in his mind click, and something else unhinge. Akira felt a twist in his chest, and a drop in his stomach. The emotion of feeling lonely hit him with such magnitude that it had Akira's brow creasing, fists clenching, shoulders flexing. Like the flakes of ice, he remained unwavering, unchanging. Hardened, cold, defensive, Akira stood.  
  
But somehow...  
  
It didn't make sense.  
  
However, the warm touch of another human pressing their arm against his snapped him from his senses, and the familiar voice that followed had him turning his gaze from the snow and the darkness, to the teen that was standing right next to him, "Bonkura—and you're always scolding _me_ about getting sick if I stay out in the cold for too long."  
  
Akira stared dumb foundedly, everything he had just been thinking about, dissolved into a look of confusion. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
A breath escaped from parted lips, "No," and Kouyou turned his attention to the area Akira had just been staring at, "I tried. But you kept moving a lot. Then you slipped out, so I waited, and when you didn't come back, I figured you had either gone to get a midnight snack or something." Kouyou's eyes squinted, and his nose crinkled a bit, "What were you staring at that was so interesting?"  
  
Akira's brows raised, "What?"  
  
"You were staring at something," he glanced at him, "I stayed inside for a while, wondering when you'd come in, but you didn't—you just stood here staring at something. So I decided to come out. I figured I'd stare with you." he stated coolly, attention returning back to where Akira had been staring at previously. He scrutinized the area, tried to pick apart and understand why Akira had been so intent on staring.  
  
With this revealed, Akira had to stifle a laugh from bubbling up, "I wasn't staring at anything in particular. I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
To this, Akira grew quiet. The world he had indulged himself in before had sucked him right back. Kouyou nearly lost Akira to his thoughts, had he not spoken out again, "Aki?"  
  
"Uh… snow… ice? The cold? A lot of things, really. Particularly those."  
  
"Oh. Figures."  
  
"The hell do you mean by that?"  
  
A quiet laugh escaped from Kouyou, and he pressed a bit closer to Akira for warmth, "Nothing bad, really. It just reminds me of how you're being right now, and how you've been for the past couple of years that I've known you."  
  
Akira looked at him incredulously, scowling, "I don't get it."  
  
"No," a smile, "You wouldn't."  
  
"Enlighten me, Takashima."  
  
Kouyou laughed, "You're like ice, and snow."  
  
" _How?_ "  
  
There was a small humming noise that Kouyou made while he thought, and when he finally found his words, he clicked his tongue, eyes focused again on the area Akira had apparently been staring at earlier, "When I think of ice… I think there's not much to it. You'd figure that when you see ice, that's it, what you see on the surface. But if you think about it, ice, or ice over an area of water, is just the surface you're staring at. Plus, ice dilates the image behind it, especially if there's water underneath it. There's much more behind it. Ice is strong, unwavering, but if you look closely, there are cracks, and if you falter in your step, you break the ice." Kouyou gives a breath now, staring at the visible heat coming from him, he speaks again, "You're also like snow, always changing, unpredictable, doing your own thing, but always attracting people after a snow fall."  
  
Akira's confusion only grew, "…I'm being compared to ice and snow. Thanks, Takashima." The sarcastic tone didn't falter in making Kouyou laugh.  
  
"Yes and no." Kouyou stretched his arms before continuing, "There's more to you than what meets the eye, than what you choose to show to everyone. Even when you show people what you want to show them, that isn't all there is to you. You're unpredictable, righteous—despite that you can be a prick about it, you're also strong, stubborn—unwavering, but your trust in others is fragile. Just when I thought I had you figured out, you surprise me with…" he shook his head, as if shaking his head, "With this. You stand out in the snow, thinking God knows what, unwavering… but you're also doing your own thing, and you're also attracting others." his tone was dry, but Akira caught something else in his tone, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
"Where is all of this coming from?"  
  
There times Kouyou could also be like snow and ice, but unlike Akira, Kouyou worked around the cracks, saw beyond the surface, and it scared Akira that Kouyou could strip Akira down to his core and figure out this much.  
  
"You asked what I meant, so I gave you my most honest explanation." A chuckle.  
  
Akira stared at him with a hard expression, and despite that Kouyou felt like he was being judged, Akira didn't even realize that he was making Kouyou feel like that because of the way he stared at him. Akira shook his head, and looked back at what he had been staring at, which had been the snow and darkness. "You wanna know what else I was thinking about?"  
  
Kouyou didn't ask, he remained silent a few moments before finally speaking, "What?"  
  
Akira's body tensed again, fingers curling into a fists, then opening up to release the blood back into his arms, "Ice stands alone. Snow falls in the darkness."  
  
To this, Kouyou looks at him, staring at his features under dim skylight. "Why?"  
  
"It's just a thought that crossed my mind."  
  
"No."  
  
Akira looks at him, eyebrows raised from curiosity in an almost comical fashion, had it not been for the weight the conversation held, and for the way Kouyou suddenly took it so seriously, "What?"  
  
"Why do you feel alone?"  
  
"Oh." Akira looked back out to the snow and gave a shrug, "I just felt alone in that moment. It was cold; I was out in the snow in the dark. I was just thinking; lots of thoughts bursting through my mind, you know? And one of them was about loneliness; then one thing led to another—"  
  
"You'll always have me."  
  
The weight those words held, the way Kouyou said it without hesitation, so sure, without any doubt had Akira snapping his gaze to the other teen. He was met with a pair of eyes that stared back him, mirroring his unyielding gaze—but something more lay behind that gaze, something that was mirrored in Akira's eyes, too. He was sure it was the same thing, but rather than say anything more that had been on his mind, Akira smiles, and he bumps their shoulders together. "Shut up, and stop being so cheesy. Let's go inside before we freeze."  
  
Kouyou's expression melts to a smile that mirrored one like Akira's, and he laughs, " _Ass_." And he bumps back into Akira's shoulder, before they drag each other back inside, into Akira's home.


End file.
